Simple Simon
by codexfawkes
Summary: River barreled on, never using a name and being careful with pronouns but Simon knew who she was talking about. How could he not?


Simon stood in the infirmary restocking the shelves when he was surprised by a knock on the open door. "Mei mei, I thought you were refueling the ship." He said smiling at his sister hovering in the door way. Simon still had trouble believing all the progress his sister had made in the year since Mr. Universe's moon. Over the months he'd watched his tormented shell of a sister heal, grow and blossom into a young woman who's inner strength never ceased to amaze him. "We're all fueled up, my duties are complete until the captain and the others return from Badger's." River replied walking into the room and perching on the stool.

"I'm surprised you aren't with Kaylee out in the sun." Simon commented as he started putting supplies away again. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something." River told him her long fingers nervously bunching the fabric of her skirt. "What about?" he asked reaching up to put the pain killers in their place. "My feelings for a certain member of the crew have…undergone an unforeseen metamorphosis. We've been spending a significant amount of time together, helping each other heal from shared and separate losses. I didn't even categorize my feelings as romantic until…honestly I never would have thought I'd be attracted to…and I'm hardly the norm for…"River said struggling to explain her emotions.

As she'd spoken Simon had turned to face his sister, watching her blushing face as she told him of her attraction. River barreled on, never using a name and being careful with pronouns but Simon knew who she was talking about. How could he not? With all those late nights on the bridge, the massages for over used muscles, the comforting hugs all took on a whole new meaning and suddenly it made sense. True he'd never seen his mei mei being in that type of relationship, but if she was happy and loved how could he object? Sure there was an age gap and out on the rim people might not be as tolerant of an unusual couple as they were other places. Still any trouble that came their way could easily be handled. After all they were both quite deadly.

"I realized it's not what you always pictured for me but we fit together in such amazing and unforeseen ways. Please tell me you'll give it a chance, that you'll try to be happy for me." River pleaded. "River, you're my sister and I love you. True it's a little startling but as long as you're happy and loved that's all I care about." Simon assured her. River grinned happily, jumped off the stool and into her brother's arms hugging him tightly. Simon returned the embrace with a smile. "Besides, Zoe's an amazing woman who's done a lot for us. How could I possibly object?" he reasoned. River stepped back a bemused look on her face. "Zoe?" she asked with a curious tilt of her head. Before he could question her behavior an immensely amused smile bloomed across her face just as the comm crackled to life. "Riv, Capt'n just checked in. They're on the way back with the cargo and he wants you to start warming her up. We're outta the world soon as everyone's on board." Kaylee's voice sounded. "Got it." River replied through the comm.

River looked at Simon again, shaking her head in tolerant amusement as she headed for the door. "That is what you were trying to tell me right mei mei? That you're a lesbian?" Simon asked suddenly worried he'd completely misread the situation. River paused in the doorway and looked back at him. "From a certain point of view." She agreed with a smile before walking out of the infirmary and around toward the stairs. "From a certain point of view?" Simon questioned hurrying after her. River stopped on the bottom step, one foot resting on the next stair as she looked back at him. "Yes, it is true that from a certain point of view it could be said I am a lesbian. After all," she paused the corners of her mouth turning up in smirk, her brown eyes dancing mischievously. "Jayne is a girls name." River finished before resuming her trek to the bridge.

AN: I know that massages and hugs seem out of characte for Zoe, but it only makes sense to me that everyone would be helping each through the events of Serenity and specific instances of that is what Simon is thinking of. Also that with being pregnant even stoic Zoe at a certain point of uncomfortablness wouldn't turn down a massage.


End file.
